


Fears & Release

by DeniedLove



Series: Lost & Found [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lambert Deserves Love Too, Slow Burn, When Worlds Colide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniedLove/pseuds/DeniedLove
Summary: Alexa and Lambert are learning new things about each other. Mostly they are learning how to be around each other.
Relationships: Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lost & Found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730929
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Traveling with the strange woman from who the fuck knows where is interesting. First Lambert makes sure she has proper shoes and a bed roll. After a week and a few jobs latter he gets her some proper clothing and oh did that not really work out. It’s a fond memory if the Witcher is being honest with himself and a hell of a story. 

First it starts with the bath at the inn. Normally Lambert just washes himself in a river or a stream however, now he has a lady traveling with him and she seems to want to wash and clean often. He’s almost positive she’s noble of some sorts. A lesser noble maybe but still a noble all the same and nobles did not go a week without cleaning themselves properly. This woman seems to want to do it daily and that frustrates him. Who did she think she was? A crowned princess? A little bit of dirt and grime never hurt anyone. 

What’s more frustrating is he can’t say anything because she doesn’t understand him anyways! So instead he just tries to keep up with her need to be cleaner than the most virgin of virgins and tries to not grumble or glare about it. 

Honestly he doesn’t know if she’s a virgin. He assumes she is mostly but there are times when she’s not very noble like at all. Let’s just say her belches can really sneak up on her and she does snore, sometimes loudly. 

This story digress however, it starts with the first real bath at an inn. 

He orders the bath for both of them and assumes she’ll go first. The tub is carried in along with the heated up water and this seems to be something of a spectacle to her as if she’s never seen people fill up a bathtub before. 

She still doesn’t seem to like villages, they seem to make her anxious so he assumes she was a very sheltered noble. Sometimes, however, she doesn’t seem sheltered at all. For example; a week ago he had to fish for their diner and she happily handled the flopping animal, the worms for the hooks, fished herself, and even gutted a fish. So needless to say, Lambert was extremely confused. 

Currently he is laying out her new traveling clothing. A local version of a traveling dress that should work, he hopes. It was an embarrassing purchase. Having to try and explain to the seamstress that the woman didn’t understand her and he was in fact here to purchase new clothing for the woman. No she wasn’t his personal whore just a traveling companion. After a little bit of confusion on Alexa’s part he thinks she finally realized she was getting fitted for clothing. 

Thankfully the woman was picking up some words. So when the tub is full he points to her and points to the tub. “Alexa bathe, Lambert drink.” She knows ’bathe’ and ‘drink’. She nods her head and pushes him out the door but before he gets too far she does say “Soap?” She knows this word too so he points to their packs. She nods her head in agreement and locks the door behind him. 

He’s happy she’s getting the hang of this. Hopefully he’ll be able to find a safer place for her down the road in the future instead of following behind a Witcher. Until than he will keep her safe and try to teach her what words he can. Lambert can’t be honest with himself. He doesn’t like the idea of leaving her behind some where and he’s growing fond of her presence. The only human he’s meet to have no fear of him, even when he’s angry, that’s hard to let go of. So instead of thinking about it too much he goes to the bar and orders an ale. 

He takes his time and nurses the drink for a good hour. Waiting long enough for Alexa to finish her bath and dress. After the drink he searches for the job board in hopes of finding a contract. Luckily there is one for some drowners near by. 

After finding out what information he needs from the unhelpful and unwilling locals he knows where the drowners are and about how many. He decides to check in on Alexa and pick up what items he needs before his fight. 

He’s surprised to find the door to their room still locked when he tries the handle. He has the key but he knocks first before opening the door. The water is long cold and Alexa is wide eyed wrapped in a bundle of fabric all wrong about her. She has dropped to the floor and tears are streaming down her face. Concern floods him unexpectedly as he quickly slips past the door and closes it behind him. 

“Alexa? What’s wrong?” She doesn’t know the last of the words but she does hear his concern. Her cheeks blush up and she lets out a huff. Standing up he sees that she’s not dress and is mostly nude. Quickly turning his head and throwing his hand up to shield his eyes. 

“The fuck Alexa!?” She knows ‘fuck’. She’s learning his swears too and honestly he finds it adorable when she uses them. That’s one of the things that confuses him about her. Though he doesn’t know her language he’s almost certain she swears in it, a lot. For a lady let alone a noble woman to swear that much is unheard of and most people would be offended. Lambert finds it cute, confusing but cute. 

She says something he doesn’t understand of course but she does say one of the new words she knows, “Help.”

Looking through the cracks between his fingers he sees her holding the dress out to him and it occurs to him she doesn’t know how to put it on. Raising an eyebrow at this realization he can’t help but crack out into a gut laugh. She scowls and damit, it’s adorable, making Lambert laugh harder. He might not be able to tell her his thoughts but he can make his amusement clear. 

Alexa huff and her tears start to fall again. ‘She’s frustrated’ he thinks as she says loudly with a demanding tone, “Lambert help!”

Bitting his lip to prevent the laugh from coming out he can’t say ‘no’ to her and he sighs. “My apologies.” She doesn’t know this either but she doesn’t pull away when he wipes a tear from her cheek. His hand lingers there a bit longer than necessary but he can’t bring himself to pull it away so he wipes another tear away instead. She’s frowning but seems to be calming down. 

He gives her his half smile as he pulls the cloth out of her hands. He tries to not let his eyes linger on her underthings, she’s put the bloomers on correctly, that’s good. Her cheeks rose up under his gaze but she seems to push through her embarrassment and says “help” again. So Lambert pulls out the next layer and shows it to her. He shows her the buttons and like a child pulls it over her head and arms. Shows her the under blouse and the skirts. Shows her the layers one at a time and how the should be placed on her body. 

There is strangely something intimate about dressing a woman as opposed to undressing one. Not that Lambert has undressed many women. Whores are paid for and usually do not come with much clothing on. He never has to help put that clothing back on before so this is an odd process to him as well but not unfamiliar. It seems this kind of dress is utterly unfamiliar to Alexa and Lambert finds himself wondering yet again where this strange woman comes from. Has she never worn a dress before? Are her dresses not made like this?

Once Alexa is fully dressed with stocking and boots as well her cheeks are in a full bloom of pink and she seems to also be feeling the close proximity. It takes all of the Witcher’s will power to pull away from her and reheat the tub water. She didn’t leave it too dirty so it will be fine for him. He’ll probably need another bath after the job but that can be done in a river or with a bucket of water, at least here is a proper tub. 

Alexa has seen him use his magic before but this sign is new and she gives him a  
confused look. “I’ll bathe, you drink” but that doesn’t seem to make sense to her. She’s pointing at the tub and herself and saying “Alexa bath”. They have a stare off of confusion and Lambert is so baffled by whatever she’s tying to say his head hurts. He just hands her the key to the room and some coin and says “go”. She knows this word too. Still very confused she leaves and locks the door behind her. 

He sighs as he removes his clothing and dips into the now warm water, trying to not think of her naked form which previously sat in the same tub to no success. Lambert can honestly say that this the first time he looked to his hand for comfort with the thought of Alexa in his head. 

———

Lambert swings by the bar to pick Alexa up. She’s sipping on her own cup of wine and he’s grateful she has the basics down to order a drink or a meal. He receives a few glares but everything seems to be fine as she finishes her drink and follows him out. He’s been taking her along on the safer hunts to give her an idea of what his job is and how to stay safe. Sure she is a woman and it’s no place for a lady but she needs to understand and he has no words. She doesn’t shy away from this and again that confuses him. For a sheltered noble she holds her reactions well when he’s cutting down a monster. 

The first time this happened was on accident. They were in a swamp purely because the road went through one and a Kikimora had decided to hunt close to the road. Alexa shrieked in surprise but was thankfully on Paczek when it happened. It took all of Lambert’s abilities to down his potions and retrieve his silver sword before the monster pounced. His horse naturally took its rider away from the fight.

Eyes going black and his agility spiking he made quick work of the beast before it could do more damage. 

As the monster fell he saw Alexa in the distance, all of her attention on him. He could smell her fear permeating the air but it didn’t seem to linger which pleases him more than he’d like to admit. With monster in hand he drags it towards her and Paczek (her choice of name not his. Why she named it after baked goods is beyond him). He still called the damn animal ‘horse’. She however bribed it with treats to respond to the name against the Witcher’s will. 

She doesn’t seem to like the monster as he moves it closer but he can’t blame her. His eyes are still black and he expects her to shy away but instead she moves off of the horses back before she’s slowly approaches. He stays perfectly still as she looks over his blackened eyes, dark veins, and extra pale skin. 

Before he fully realizes it she’s stretched up and her fingertips are brushing just under his eyes. He moves his head away and looks to the carcass behind him. The closest village is half an hour away and he had no doubt their will  
Be a contract so he cuts off the parts he needs before attaching them to Paczek saddle. Alex would walk. She has made that clear she would not ride the horse with body parts attached to it. She has this odd dainty side to her. 

Her fear is gone but she continues to sneak glances at Lambert. She seems concerned but he pulls away when ever she comes closer. Her reaction is, not unwelcome, just confusing. 

Since then she’s been accompanying him on some hunts. So he’s not worried about the drowners. 

He sets Alexa on Paczek and tells her to stay on the hill looking over the lake. He takes his items out and she knows he plans on doing a job. She looks worried and he can smell her anxiety picking up. It’s sweet how she worries for his safety and it makes his slow heart skip a beat. He looks her in the eyes and tries to tell her he’ll be fine. He’s strong and fast and will be stronger and faster with the potions. Of course she doesn’t understand him so she caresses his cheek instead. 

She touches him easily, daily, and it still makes him stiffen up a little bit as it’s unfamiliar but he’s working on that and she seems to not notice so he thanks whatever god for that grace. He kisses her palm before pulling out his silver sword and downing a potion and swiftly walks away so he doesn’t need to think of what he just did or the dust of pink on her cheeks. 

He’s off down the slope, his eyes growing dark and his senses heightening. It doesn’t take long for the drowners to pounce and Lambert quickly realizes the mistake. Their are a lot more of them than he was told and he should have expected this however, the fight doesn’t go as planed. He hears Alexa call his name in terror as one drowner clamps hard on his bicep and he drops the sword. 

There is a skirmish and at least one second where he thinks he’s done for before he is getting the upper hand and the last of the drowners is disposed of. He’s missing a good chunk of meat from his arm, the bleeding is slow as it should be but he’s already lost a good amount of blood. Determined he rushes up to Paczek and ignores Alexa’s hands and cries of worry, stress, and anxiety. 

Downing a potion of healing he reaches into the saddle packs for something to stifle the bleeding. Alexa looks to be fluttering around him in terror. She’s crying large tears and the look on her face is gut wrenching but Lambert plows through the feeling and does a quick dressing to the wound. The bleeding has stoped and he’s already feeling little better. 

“Alexa!” He growls out loudly hushing her and pushes her hands away from his wound. Her hands are bloody now but she’s stoped her flow of anxious words. He looks her in the eyes and realizes that his wound must look life threatening to her. She’s not afraid of his dark eyes or of the dead monsters but fears for his life. Her tears stream down her face and she’s hyperventilating. With his least dirty hand he pulls her to him. His hand at the back of her neck, pushing her forehead to his. 

“Calm. Breath.” He says softly and starts to rub gently at the base of her neck. She closes her eyes and starts to try and match her breath to his much slower pattern. She can’t copy his exactly as his heart beat is much slower than hers on a normal day but she does finally calm down. He hums and hushes her as she tries to hold her sobs in. She clings to him as if she’s going to lose him. 

After a few minuets she’s calmed down enough to listen to him as best as she can. He pulls away with one last ‘shush’ and double checks his wound. It really isn’t that bad and now the healing potion seems to have done what work it can. He washes it out with a water skin and shows the fresh flesh to her. Eyes widening around tears as she sees he’s already healing. She’s in disbelief as a shaky hand reaches out to touch his new scaring skin. 

She seems to be settling and her tears are drying so he helps her wash her hands of his blood, something he realizes he never wants to do again, before retrieving the designated sacks for monster heads. 

Alexa takes a shaky seat on a near by bolder and watches him in silence. Hands still twitching just a little bit but she seems to be calmed down otherwise. 

Lambert smiles to himself as he digs drowner brains out of skulls for future potions. She’s worried about his safety, not his black eyes, or fear of his actions or him, but instead her tears were for his safety. Well shit that’s enough to go to any mans head let alone a Witcher and a small part of Lambert’s heart is soaring above the clouds. Much higher than he would have liked it but he can’t be bothered to worry about it at the moment. 

———

The heads are dumped unceremoniously on the smiths table. The mans eye lifts from the mound of dead flesh and meets with Lambert’s yellows. “You owe me for extra heads.” He says in a tone that does not encourage argument. The young smith fumbles his purse before he fishes out a small amount extra. 

“I’m sorry Witcher that is all I have extra for the job.” He actually sounds saddened by this so Lambert grunts and lets it go. He leads Biscuit and Alexa back to the inn to clean up. 

Luckily this time they had two beds to the smaller room, so it was not inconvenient for Alexa to flop down on her bed and pull the sheets over herself even with her clothing on. She seemed to be emotionally exhausted from the situation and passed out fairly quick which left Lambert some privacy to clean himself of blood and muck. 

Having retrieved a bucket of water he is not sitting on a chair shirtless wiping down in a quick bath. Being mindful of his new wound he carefully scrubbs away the dried blood. 

It truly is a testimony to his comfort level with Alexa around when he doesn’t notice that she’s woke up until he hears her gasp. She’s watching him from her bed but not quite watching him. No ‘my scars’ he thinks and he realizes she has never seen him with out his clothing on. She’s never seen all of his scars. Sure he has some on his hands, forearms, and the one above his eye but none of those hold a flame to the ones that litter his torso. 

She’s looking at him with a strange look in her eyes and he’s not sure what it means. It’s the same look she gave him on their fist day traveling together when an alderman tried to short pay him for the Hags death. Is this pity maybe? He hopes not, he hates to be pitied. He thinks her eyes are watering a little bit and that twists his inners so he quickly tosses a clean shirt on. A blush crawls up her neck as she must have realized he was shirtless just a few minutes ago. Maybe she’s disgusted by his scars. He doesn’t know and he’s not sure if he wants to find out at the moment. 

He distracts himself and her by grabbing some coin and shoots Alexa a “dinner?” who in returns nods her head in agreement. They eat and drink in silence until Alexa excuses herself. “Bed” she says and he understands. “Drink”  
He responds and she understands. He’s going to stay here for a little bit while she heads off to the inn. 

Latter that night, a bit too late after a few too many drinks, Lambert enters their room and watches her sleep for a moment. She’s snoring away and his heart flutters. He takes a deep breath of the air and stiffens for a minuet. ‘Huh’ it takes all his might to not laugh loudly at the smell. He likes the smell though so he prepares for bed and slips into an easy sleep with the smell of Alexa’s success at using her own devices for personal pleasure. So she’s not a virgin after all he smiles to himself as his conscious slips away for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please remember to love each other and stay safe out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa’s POV

The only complaint Alexa has is the lack of running water. She hasn’t had a proper bath in weeks and it’s driving her insane. She was able to wrestle a bar of soap and rag from Lambert in order to clean herself and her clothing almost daily. The amount of dirt that was caking her everyday was disgusting. She honestly didn’t give a damn that every time she insisted on scrubbing herself down Lambert gave her such a withering look. He always complied however and made sure to make a show of not watching. Of giving her some kind of personal space. 

Traveling with Lambert was otherwise pleasant enough. She felt mostly guilty for being basically useless to him. She learned what she could, how to set up the tent, retrieve wood for fires, rolled out sleeping bags, she even showed off her fishing skills to the mans surprise. He in turn kept her safe, purchased her items she needed, and feed her. She did not feel like this was an equal partnership but she did what she could. 

She guessed, from the Hags head, that Lambert’s “job” was to kill monsters and be paid for it. One thing she noticed was how good at it he was. With in the first few weeks of traveling this disgusting spider like beast ambushed them while they traveled through a swamp. She’s learned this monster is called a Kikimora. She watched as Lambert drank some absolutely horrid stuff which turned his eyes and veins black like the first time she met him. Up till that point she thought that was a trick of her imagination but when he fell the beast she was in awe. His grace and speed far surpassed any humans ability. 

It hurts her heart however when he turns away from her touch. Reaching out for those black veins. He was so magnificent and she kicks herself mentally. She can’t even talk to him properly and yet she finds her stupid destructive heart falling for him. She doesn’t even know if he’s interested in women let alone sex but wow... with those eyes and muscles.... it took a lot of effort to not think about it. Needless to say, the kikimora is disgusting and she feels bad that Paczek has to carry it on his back to the closest village. 

Yes, Paczek is apparently a donut like pastry in this world but it reflects his coat color perfectly and he seems to respond to it well. Also it’s one of the first words she learns that isn’t a basic order or need like ‘“sit”, “eat”, “sleep”, or “stay”. Lambert treated her to some breakfast and to her delight it involved donuts! For the first month or more of their travels they spend constant time pointing to items and naming them so Alexa can learn the language. So naturally Lambert rolled his eyes when she announced the horses name would be Paczek.

She’s learned that Lambert is strong. He could drag large monsters easily and the power he puts behind his sword is impressive. She was also treated to him breaking some large branches for a fire one night and her dreams that night were not exactly appropriate. She’s learned he has a sense of humor, mostly at her expense, but usually it’s not cruel, per say. He laughs when her basic humanity shows through, like when she slips and falls, or when she blushes deeply after a loud belch. His laughter is actually kind of nice and that half smile he has is handsome. 

He has a sweetness to his personality. After he’s had his full of laughing at her he usually tries to make it up to her some how. Sometimes he’d buy her a treat or a snack if he can, he always takes her to a river or a lake to clean up in, and if there is only one bed in an inn he insists on sleeping on the floor against her protests. 

Lambert has a burning anger that could out shine the sun. It’s an anger he does not turn on her. That’s one thing she’s noticed more than anything. He has man handled a villager or a guard but he’s never laid a threatening finger on her. Once in a while she can hear it in his voice when she’s disagreeing with him but it always seems to really come out when they are in a village. The locals seem to not like having him around which confuses her because he kills threatening monsters which they pay him for however, they spit in his direction when he walks by. At first this made Alexa’s anxiety go into overdrive however, after a while it just started to piss her off. Ungrateful degenerates. 

She’s proud of herself. She has learned many basic words in Lambert’s dialect. She can even order drink and food now with out him standing close by. A small twisted part of her loves to walk into a bar, order two drinks and two meals, and then watch the waitresses shock when she’s delivering the purchased items to Lambert. The smug look that she wears is not missed each and every time. She thinks Lambert finds it amusing too. 

Finally, after a good month, Lambert takes her to a tailer. This makes her anxious as she sure clothing is not cheap and a stranger is poking and prodding at her. They stay at an inn for a few days before her new local clothing is made and she’s happy to have more to wear than her few pieces of clothing she’s has. Mostly they are what she was wearing when she dropped into this strange world and a few old articles that Lambert was happy to part with. Those do not fit her well but she admits to herself that she likes sleeping in his shirts and that’s embarrassing but it is what it is. No point in denying it. 

The day of the new clothing some people drag a wooden tub into their shared room and start to fill it up with water. Up until now they have been washing themselves in streams and rivers but this is new. She glances at Lambert as he’s laying out her new clothing on her bed. ‘Good fuck I could fall in love with him.’ She thinks and she knows she’s be screwed if she did. He looks like a heart breaker though so instead she turns her attention to the tub filling. What a process it takes for a single bath in this world and she appreciates Lambert allowing her to wash as much as she does. 

He’s going to go and get a drink while she washes and she appreciates both the effort he’s put into her new clothing and bath along with his willingness to give her privacy. She’s so excited she almost forgets soap. 

A good hour of soaking and scrubbing and she’s ready to try on the new clothing. She’s seen plenty of period related tv shows to know what the outfit is supposed to look like. Damit she’s seen Game of Thrones however that does not seem to translate in putting the clothing on. Her anxiety is at its highest and she’s feeling awful that she’s so useless that by the time she’s managed all of the fabric nothing looks right and it’s not tying or buttoning in the right place. She sinks to the floor in despair and tears. 

This isn’t her world. She misses home, her favorite sweets, and pizza. She misses ice, cold water, and food that’s not full of what she thinks is sauerkraut. For a moment Alexa allows herself to wallow and feel sorry for her situation. Letting her teas fall freely she hides in the mound of fabric losing her sense of time when suddenly there is a knock on the door. 

At first Alexa panics but then a key is used and she sees Lambert’s face cautiously move around the crack in the door way. It’s sweet how he seems to panic for a moment as he slips into the room. He says her name in such a sweet voice. 

Frustrated again, Alexa shoots up from the floor and holds out the clothing to him. She has her bloomers on and underwear under that so she’s not nude but he still turns around and curses covering his eyes. Embarrassment floods Alexa but she says Lambert’s word for help. 

She knows that he has realized she can’t put the clothing on, it’s in the way he laughs and that just annoys her so much that he can find humor in this at her expense. Honestly it is a little funny, if she wasn’t feeling so week right now. “Lambert, wsparcie!” She asks for help again. 

He does try to stop laughing and sobers up quickly as her tears have not stoped. He lowers his hands and does seem to look apologetic. He surprises her when he reaches out a to wipe a tear from her face and his palm stays against her cheek not moving away. It’s warm and comforting and for a moment their eyes lock into each other. 

He seems to give into her request for assistance as he wipes her other cheek free of tears and takes the clothing from her. It is surprisingly intimate being dressed by such a gorgeous man. He takes his time to show her the buttons and the ties as he dresses her. He is surprisingly gentle with her. 

After all is said and done Lambert tells her to get her own drink as he takes a bath. It’s odd, he’s ok with using her dirty bath water and that’s kind of gross but he really doesn’t seem to mind. She’s a bit frustrated as he doesn’t seem to understand what’s bothering her so in the end she just walks away. She really needed a drink. 

———

Lambert has found work in this town and that makes her both worried and happy. He can hold his own in a fight magnificently but she has yet to see a creature a second time around. She a bit excited to see what he’s up against regardless of the worry eating away at her gut. 

He makes sure she stays on Paczek every time which she’ll happily do. It seems his work is very dangerous and she would like to not be near it at all. If the horse is safe, she is safe, or so she assumes. 

She doesn’t try to stop herself as she reaches out for Lambert. She thinks he knows she worried as she doesn’t understand what he’s saying. They have been communicating by touch in some ways but when he kisses the inside of her wrist that is a whole new kind of touch. He pulls away and busy himself with the task at hand, possibly ignoring her blush. 

Lambert takes the potions he needs and seems to wipe down his silver sword with some oil before walking down to the waters edge. The lake is beautiful and framed by some lovely trees. The first creature that breaks the waters edge is very frightening. They are humanoid but look amphibious. They are designating but Lambert looks fantastic cutting them down, or at least he did until one latches it’s teeth around his arm and now there is blood. 

“Lambert!” She screams out. She’s frozen in fear as she watches him lose his weapon and the battle takes a turn for the worse. “Lambert!” She has dismounted but has no idea what she could do to help. She has no silver, magic, or understanding of the situation. He breath comes in shallow as her tears of fear, worry, and concern fall freely. “Lambert!” This time she sees him pull up and away from the monsters, sword in hand. He cuts them down and uses his magic to push them back. Soon the offending creatures are dead and he’s moving back in her direction. 

His arm is bloody, it’s drenching his shirt, and Alexa can not focus. She’s babbling about infections, stitches, and dying of blood loss. 

“Alexa.” His voice is forceful and it knocks her out of her hazed mind. Their eyes meet and she sees those black pools. It’s amazing how comforting those eyes are even as black voids. He pulls her in, forehead to forehead, breathing out words she does not understand but appreciates. He’s calming her down, helping her breath, and grounding her. She feels so guilty, he’s the one that is hurt and needs to calm her. How useless could she be in an emergency?

Once she seems to be more calm he pulls away and takes another look at his arm. This is when she realizes the most amazing thing, he’s healing! It will most likely scar but great God he’s healing. Once he washes the blood away she can almost see the skin knit back together. Reaching out uncertain of what she’ll feel she touches the skin. It’s warm but not feverish. 

Her mind is racing as he washes the blood off of him and her. Apparently he hands were red and that did not quite seem real until the blood was wiped away. She takes a seat on a large bolder and watches him from afar. He’s harvesting the heads again, like any other job, and she thinks he’s taking something from the bodies and putting it in another bag or jar. It’s not something she wants to think about and honestly, she’s having a hard time caring as her mind keeps on playing the last fight on repeat. 

She has learned new information about Lambert, he has super human healing! He’s fast, strong, agile, and can heal! Who the fuck is this man? She is more determined to learn the language now than ever. So many questions are going unspoken and unanswered it boggles her mind. Once Lambert is done harvesting, ew gross, they head back to town. 

They retrieve the payment from the smith and head back to the inn. Alexa is happy the smith seems to be a lot nicer than other villagers. This village in general seems to be slightly nicer to Lambert. 

———

Once they are back at the inn, she gives in to her exhausted eyes and takes a rest on the bed. They are puffy with tears and there is little relief for her worn eyes. She thinks she may have fallen asleep for a short time because when she opens her eyes she is greeted with a hell of a sight. Lambert is sitting on a chair, shirtless. She watches him as he moves. His muscles pulling in all of the right places as he drags a damp cloth over his skin. 

The light in the room is dim and it must be close to dinner time so she didn’t notice them at first. When she really sees the angry cross of scars she lets out a gasp of surprise and sadness. Her heart aches for Lambert. He’s covered in scars from what she assumes are fights that may not have always gone well. The bite from today already looks at home with the rest of the marks on his torso and chest. What kind of horrors has this man seen? What living hell has he been through? Why do the towns folk treat him so poorly when he clearly suffers for his job, risking his life for them?

She blushes ferociously when she realizes that Lambert is staring at her. Well fuck, could she be creepier? Staring at an undressed man for so long? He seems upset and she doesn’t blame him. He tosses on a shirt and asks if she’s hungry. Honestly, she’s not but she should eat and she’d like the destruction of her thoughts. 

Latter that night she leaves the bar early. She’s exhausted and has had an emotionally distraught day. Which only makes her feel guilty as Lambert clearly has had a more eventful day than her but she’ll happily go to bed early. He seems intent to stay at the bar drinking. This worries her a little but hell, he’s an adult, it’s not her issue. 

Dressed for bed she climbs under the sheets and tries to calm her mind from the days worries. She almost succeeds until the image of Lamber shirtless sneaks back into her mind. 

With a hint of reluctant embarrassment Alexa can honestly say that this is the first time she uses a mental image of Lambert as she masterbates away today’s stress and honestly, she’s not going to apologize for it. 

After her stress leaves her body she finds it much easier to fall asleep, holding her wrist to her as she remembers the touch of his lips to her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Remember to love each other and stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I’m taking the knowledge of Polish being the origin of The Witcher. So I’m squeezing some Polish in. Nothing too crazy. 
> 
> Fun fact; if your familiar with Fat Tuesday and eating Paczki that is a Polish baked good Paczki is plural for many of them. Paczek is the singular term.
> 
> This is what little I know of Polish. So if you know or are familiar with the language I welcome any and all assistance.


End file.
